Blood Wars
by C.K. degu
Summary: REPOST With Barbossa dead, it seems that everything his finally at peace. But is it, really? Elizabeth and Will join Jack on another adventure, and this time, they're not alone. WillElizabeth
1. Chapter 1

Standard disclaimers apply.

Chapter One: In Which the Story Begins

The moon had just risen over the quiet island, bathing Puerto Isla in soft moonlight. The whole island was seemingly asleep, save for a man walking down the main street. Puerto Isla was a Caribbean island known for making the finest wines and rum in the Spanish Main. Yet, surprisingly, finding a pub or a drunken man in this island was a rarity. The night was cool and bright, and it would seem that the whole of Puerto Isla was asleep.

Tonight was a perfect night to raid the island of all its fine wine and rum, or so the crew of the Black Pearl thought. The captain had given the crew permission to conduct such a raid that night, as long as they would be able to leave the same night for Tortuga so Jack could visit a few 'friends' of his. As Gibbs, Annamaria, Cotton, Cotton's parrot and the rest of the crew ventured out in the cool Puerto Isla night to remove the island of its rum and wine.

Gibbs looked around. Not a soul in sight. The coast was clear. He turned to Cotton, a few feet away and gave the signal. As Gibbs made his way to the Black Pearl, the rest of the crew carried cases of food, rum and a lot of wine into the ship. Once they made sure everyone and everything was on board, Annamaria went downstairs to Jack's cabin to inform him that the Black Pearl was setting for Tortuga.

But just before she could take a step towards the cabin, the whole ship shook violently. As everyone tried to regain balance, high pitched-screeches were heard from Puerto Isla. Jack stumbled out to the deck, and joined the crew in looking over the Isla that was now burning in an intense fire. People were running, screaming, trying to escape the invisible force that was mauling and eviscerating each and every one of them.

By this time, The Black Pearl had already started to leave the Port of the Island, and every member of the crew, including the Captain, were helpless and unaware of what was happening. People were dying before their eyes, and all they could do was sail away.

"Jack, we have to do something!" Anamaria yelled frantically. She didn't like seeing people dying like this.

"Skwak! Wind in the sails!" Cotton, or rather Cotton's parrot, said. The crew nodded unanimously.

"Cotton's right," Gibbs said, "Firstly, there's the Code to consider. Secondly, we're already too far from the port to help anybody. Sorry."

"WHERE THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU?" yelled an alarmingly loud and unfamiliar voice from the port side of the Black Pearl. Everyone ran frantically to port and saw a woman frantically swimming around, looking for someone.

"Someone, jump after her!" one of the crewmembers yelled. Everyone looked frantically at each other and realized that Jack was the only one among them who could swim without drowning the person he was saving. The crew turned their heads towards where Jack was standing, and were in quite a shock to see Jack standing on the edge of the ship, his effects left on the deck, diving beautifully into the ocean.

"Captain!" Gibbs yelled, as everyone ran over to starboard to watch their brave Captain swim underwater for no apparent reason.

"What does he think he's doing?" most of the crew muttered among themselves, crowding themselves at the starboard side as the rest of them helped the girl by giving her rope to hold on as they pulled her onto the Pearl.

Eventually, Jack got back up to the Black Pearl, and to everyone's sheer surprise, in Jack's dripping wet arms was a dripping wet woman.

"Someone get her a bloody towel," Jack ordered, shaking his dreadlocked hair from excess seawater.

"Oh, thank heaven!" exclaimed the other woman from the other side of the ship, who was already wrapped in a towel as she ran over to her friend. Jack had knelt down with the woman still in his arms as she approached them.

"She's not breathing," the woman said, realizing her friend's chest wasn't going up or down as it should.

"I'll take care of that, lass," said Jack, grabbing her corset and ripping it off violently. Suddenly, the girl suddenly coughed up water as she started to breathe. Her friend looked relieved as Jack wrapped her in the towel the crew had given him.

"Oh, good," said the woman, on seeing her friend was looking to be alright. She sighed deeply.

The Black Pearl was already sailing in the wind, far from Puerto Isla at this point; far from here they had found and rescued these two women. Jack stood up with the woman still in his arms, ready to take her into one of the spare cabins to recover, his brown eyes, heavily laden with dark eyeliner scrutinizing the woman standing before him. Her shoulder-length, curly, dark hair was blowing in the wind against her flawless alabaster skin. She was thin, and was dressed in wet, commoner's clothing. She looked a little scruffy, and yet her brown eyes were beautiful.

"Who are you?" Jack asked her, and all of the crew shifted their eyes from Jack to her.

Behind them, the once prosperous and beautiful island of Puerto Isla was now totally destroyed in a mysterious blue flame, each and every person inside dead, either from the flames or from being mauled by the mysterious creatures that swept the island. The dark-haired woman before him looked at her destroyed home with a little bit of sadness.

"My friend and I are the only survivors from Puerto Isla," she told them, "we've nowhere to go now, and I see no other choice. Captain, are now at your humble service," she said, bowing to Jack. He was still holding her companion in his arms. Her eyes were closed, so Jack had no idea what she really looked like. He always figured that by seeing a person's eyes, he'd be able to read them, predict their every move. Her skin was tan, sun-kissed, and emphasized by her dirty white under dress. Her body was a bit fuller than the other girl's, and although she was drenched in seawater, Jack could smell jasmine from her neck.

"We have an accord, dear strumpet," said Jack, "Now, what be your names?"  
"Kristine Smithers," she answered, "and my friend's name is Carla Watson."

Jack gave a nod and turned to Cotton.

"Mr. Cotton," he said, "and Mr. Cotton's parrot, I assign you with the task of showing Miss Smithers around the Pearl while I bring Miss Watson to one of the cabins to rest. Gibbs, the girls will be sleeping there for awhile. After they get settled in, we're heading for Tortuga. I haven't seen the place in a while. Now move scabrous dogs!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: In Which More Guests Arrive

Port Royal was hot, in a strange sense. It wasn't exactly the middle of the summer, but being in the Caribbean meant there are only two seasons; rainy and excruciatingly hot. Unfortunately today was one of those days without rain.

Elizabeth Swann fanned herself in the sweltering heat, wishing someone would just throw proper decorum out the window and pour ice water over her head for fun.

"Wiiill," she whined, grabbing her fiancée's arm as she eyed the cold bucket near his feet, "please do it."  
" Elizabeth," Will said with a clearly amused smiled on his face, "I personally will make sure you will be swimming in a pool of ice, AFTER we choose the cake."

Oh, right. The cake. The cake every guest at their wedding would be devouring. The cake she and Will were to share as husband and wife.

Right now, she couldn't care less what the cake tasted like in this sweltering heat. Elizabeth brushed a strand of curly honey brown hair from her brown eyes. Before she could react, Will shoved a piece of cake into her mouth. Elizabeth chewed.

"Oh my…William, this is delicious," said Elizabeth, chewing slowly, "what in the world is it?"

"It's our wedding cake," William told her, "like it?"  
"I love it," Elizabeth told him, smiling for the first time that day. William Turner loved seeing his fiancée smile. It simply completed his day.

Elizabeth and William were sitting in the lavish dining room of the Swann Mansion with all the cakes they could pick arranged beautifully on the long table. The huge French windows were opened to let in the air from the Caribbean Sea. The couple had just started to feed each other the rest of the cake when Governor Weatherby Swann, opened the huge doors in a flourish, smiling at the adorable vision the couple made.

" Elizabeth," he said after a few bouts of fake coughs, "something has arrived for you, and I think it is best that you and dear William come with me to the living room."

"What is it, Father?" Elizabeth asked, holding Will's coarse hands as they moved to the living room. She gasped in surprise on seeing what was waiting for her in the living room.

"My dearest Elizabeth, you truly ARE a Swann, aren't you?" asked a slightly mocking voice.

"From the ugliest duckling of all, a swan emerged in all its beauty," quoted another voice.

Will was just about ready to tell them off, but Elizabeth started to laugh.

"Oh, my dears, it has been only too long," she exclaimed, very slightly, lifting her dress to be able to run faster towards her insulters to hug them.

"I missed you all!" Elizabeth asked the two women she had hugged.

"Well, surprise!" One of them exclaimed with a smile.

"So are you going to introduce us to your betrothed standing nonchalantly by the entryway?" The other asked, cocking her head towards Will's awkward looking position.

"Oh, I am so sorry," Elizabeth told them, motioning towards Will, "Dears, this is William Turner, Port Royal's best Blacksmith and my fiancée. Will, these are my cousins, Therese Blair and Beatriz Radcliffe."

Beatriz turned a light brown gaze at Will's. She was beautiful, with peaches and cream skin, a rarity in the Caribbean, and thick black hair, which she had pulled back to the top of her head. On her slim figure was a seemingly expensive pink summer dress, made of silk and chiffon and reaching to the floor. Her floppy beige hat was forgotten on the table. She went over to give Will a proper greeting.

"I am full of contentment in meeting you at last, Mr. Turner," she said to him, holding out her had towards his. Will smiled and shook it, much to Bea's surprise. Then Therese came over. She was almost as beautiful as Elizabeth herself. Her light dark hair hung straight, and it was styled in a less elaborate way than her companion's, but it framed her face beautifully. Her eyelashes were long, and it practically covered her big brown eyes. Her skin was quite tan from the sun, quite a contrast to Beatriz's, and unlike Beatriz, she sat and stood straight, with her move emanating a certain grace and air, that seemed to lure your eyes towards her.

"Mr. Turner, I am very much gratified to meet you," she said, properly shaking hands with Will.

"I'm… uhm…gratified too," Will said nervously as Therese's death grip on his hand made him wince a little. Elizabeth was actually near peals of laughter. Therese was terribly smart, and knew more words than anyone could ever fathom.

"Dearest Will, how about you leave me and my cousins to catch up with each other? Come back for me in a moment alright, pirate?" Elizabeth whispered in Will's ear, whilst her hand was on his chest. Will smiled, kissed Elizabeth's cheek and bowed to her cousins while he left the manor. Then Elizabeth turned to her cousins.

"So, what brings you girls here three days before my wedding?" Elizabeth asked them, "your mothers said you two wouldn't be here until the day itself."

"Instinct, mostly," said Beatriz, "something told us we should be here with you right now."  
"Strange, is it not?" Therese asked her.

"I've heard stranger," Elizabeth mused, "stranger things indeed."

"So I've heard! Your Father wrote to my mother about what happened with that pirate! What as his name, uhm…it was the name of a bird…Robin? Owl?" Beatriz asked.

"Sparrow. His name was Jack Sparrow. I would be more than pleased to tell you girls all about that little adventure of mine."

"Oh, please, do tell us now!" Therese asked, fanning herself excitedly.

Elizabeth was just about to tell them when the Governor came in. He had a grave face on him.

"Uncle Weatherby? Is everything well?" Therese inquired her uncle, who looked unsure about something.

"I'm afraid I have…bad news, ladies. I have just received word that Puerto Isla had been burned down. There was nothing left."

Beatriz suddenly sat down, unable to fully comprehend the news. Therese remained standing, surprised, her expression mirroring Elizabeth's, too shocked to speak. Puerto Isla was their home.

"What…happened?" Elizabeth was able to ask.

"Nobody's quite sure," said the good governor, "It seems that the island was attacked and burned, but nobody knows how or why."  
"This means...we're the only survivors from Puerto Isla?" Therese asked as Beatriz sobbed hysterically.

"I'm afraid so, my dear," said Governor Weatherby Swann sadly. He then told them that the girls would be staying in Port Royal with them from now on. After which, he left the girls with Elizabeth, who held her cousins in her arms as they cried.

"I'm so sorry," she told them.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: In Which the Plot Thickens

Once arriving in Tortuga, Jack almost immediately ran off to the taverns, looking for either rum or a girl. The rest of the crew went out to buys supplies and certain goods. Kristine and Carla stayed with Anamaria at the Pearl.

"It be bad luck to leave lasses on the Black Pearl," Gibbs had told Jack, once he announced who would be left to take care of the ship.

"Trust me, it's not," Jack replied, leaving.

Anamaria sighed to herself as Kristine looked over at Tortuga, letting the wind brush her hair away from her face as it breezed past.

"You've been a pirate long?" Kristine asked towards Anamaria.

"Aye, all me life. That friend of yours awake yet?"

"Er…aye. She's coming up to the deck in a moment," Krisitine said, wondering if she'll ever get used to the pirate talk she heard around the Pearl. The 'aye' alone was just about to drive her crazy. She sighed.

It seemed the Pirate's life wasn't really for her.

"What troubles ye, says I?" asked a new voice. Kristine and Anamaria looked up and saw it was Carla, very much awake. Anamaria had been forced to share her wardrobe with the girls, as their clothes were still very much wet. Kristine donned the traditional pirate's trousers, wearing them in black. Her own dark brown boots had dried quickly, and she was wearing them right now. Anamaria had lent her a loose, white blouse of hers that fit Kristine well.

"What did you just say?" Kristine asked her friend, a little surprised to hear her talk like that.

"Its pirate for 'what's wrong'," Carla told her, walking up to them in tan boots, which, of course, had come from Anamaria. Her long, brown hair was pulled back into a high, messy twist. Her white blouse wasn't too loose that you would think she was a man, but fit enough that you could see her figure. Her dark brown trousers though, were really, really fit.

"Where did you pick that up?" Kristine asked her friend, who laughed a little.

"I heard one of the crewmembers talk that way as I passed," Carla said casually. Kristine wondered if Carla actually knew that they were going to be part of Jack's crew now.

Jack suddenly came up to the Pearl, looking for Carla and Kristine. Carla's back was facing Jack's as he started to talk in a slightly drunken voice.

"Oi, you bonny lasses, come 'ere," he commanded them, motioning with his fingers. Kristine went towards Jack, signaling Carla to follow her.

And Jack saw her eyes for the first time. They were brown, no surprise there, but Jack was actually taken aback by the darkness of the shade in her eyes. They were almost black.

"Are you alright?" Carla asked Jack, blinking her eyes at him.

"Oh, me? Fine, fine, I'm good. Peachy, in fact," Jack told them almost nervously.

"You wanted something from us, Captain Sparrow?" Kristine asked, curious to what the eccentric captain would ask of them.

"Ah? Ah! Aye, I wanted to bring ye lasses to a eunuch's wedding," Jack told them, handing them a couple of elegant dresses. Kristine looked down at hers, not sure if she could decline. Dresses and Weddings weren't exactly her favorite thing to do.

"Why didn't you ask Anamaria?" Carla asked bluntly, looking down on the dress Jack had given her. It wasn't horrid, mind you; it was one of the most beautiful things she had ever touched. But Anamaria had been on Jack's crew longer, and he knew her better. So why ask Kristine and Carla, who had been on the Black Pearl for a total of three days?

"I don't like dressing up as Jack's girlfriend," Anamaria said, flipping her frizzy black hair back. Carla sighed.

"I should try this on," she said, meaning she said 'yes' to Jack's invitation. She dragged Kristine with her, meaning she would go too.

"Once the rest of the crew gets in, we set sail for Port Royal for the wedding, savvy?" Jack told Anamaria, who responded with an 'Aye.'

Later, moments after the Black Pearl left Tortuga, Cotton, who was swabbinmg the deck, accidentally splashed a bucket of water on the unconscious, drunken Gibbs as he slept on the deck. He awoke with a start.

"Cap'n!" Gibbs exclaimed, rushing around, looking frantically for Jack, who was attempting to spy on Kristine and Carla as they tried on the dresses he had stolen from a few girls at the tavern.

"JACK!" Gibbs, Kristine and Carla all yelled. Kristine and Carla had screamed upon seeing him spying at the doorway, Gibbs had screamed to get his attention. From his crouched position by the door, Jack looked up at the screamers, smiled sheepishly and tried to act like nothing happened.

"What'll it be?" he asked as Carla slammed the door in Jack's face. Gibbs caught his stinky breath for a moment. Running took a lot out of him.

"Cap'n," he said, his speech still a little slurred from all the rum, "I heard rumors in Tortuga 'bout ye."

"Rumors?" Jack asked, a little amused, "what kind of rumors, Gibbs?"

"Bad ones. Someone's after yer hide, says the scallywags at the tavern. You and Turner."

"What would anyone possibly get from me death and the whelp's?" Jack asked, curious now, not the least bit thinking that whoever that was chasing after him and Will was possibly a great threat.

"Beats me, Jack, but I heard news. An ile in Singapore was destroyed a couple a days back. 'T wasn't two weeks later that Puerto Isla got destroyed."

"Coincidence," Jack said, brushing it off. Before Puerto Isla, the crew had been to Singapore, looking for swag to haul as a wedding gift to Will and Elizabeth.

"Coincidence, says ye, danger, says I," Gibbs told him, "it be bad luck to say ye ar'nt bein' chased after, Jack."

"Gibbs, we're in the Black Pearl. We have nothing to worry about, savvy?"

"But, Jack-"

"I'll have no more talk of that. We're going to Port Royal. I have a wedding to attend," Jack said, picturing himself in a wedding party, drinking to his heart's content. He laughed to himself and headed up to the deck.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: The Wedding Party

"No Elizabeth, you mustn't, it's appallingly superfluous," Therese told her cousin the following morning at the breakfast table. The governor had gone on official business that morning, and Will had to work at the Blacksmith's shop, so Elizabeth was given the whole day with her cousins two days before the wedding. She had planned these last three days since the beginning, not wanting to be stressed with preparations as she contemplated the last days of her life as a single body. But last night, as she lay in bed, a thought struck her, and she had made a certain decision, which she shared with her cousins that morning.

"Not to mention unnecessary," Bea added, to which Therese retorted with, "that's exactly what I said." Elizabeth sighed and explained to her cousins her reasons for making such a decision.

"Girls, to be having a wedding just days after the destruction of Puerto Isla would be like spitting on the memory of the homeland of my favorite and only cousins," Elizabeth explained, sipping her drink.

"But what about Will?" Bea argued, "Have you told him about this?"

"I'm sure he will understand."

"Really Elizabeth, your marriage to William would not in any way "spit", as you so plainly put it, in anyone's memory," Therese added.

"It would be like a little ray of hope in these sad circumstances," Beatriz told her cousins, "please, Lizzy, don't postpone the wedding."

"But-" Elizabeth started, but Therese and Beatriz silenced her with a pair of looks.

" Elizabeth," Therese said a little sternly. Elizabeth sighed and gave in to her cousins. There really was no arguing with them. The three sat eating in silence for the next moment.

"Can we see you in your wedding dress?" Beatriz asked suddenly, making them look up from their food. There was a twinkle in Elizabeth's eye as she said it. That twinkle also appeared whenever Will was around, Therese noticed. She found it so adorable that her cousin had fallen in love with a Blacksmith, no less. Social standing aside, the two was a perfect couple. Whatever happened to Elizabeth with that pirate must have changed her immensely.

"Of course dears, I would love to show you my dress, as long as you show me yours," Elizabeth said with a hint of laughter on her voice. Beatriz and Therese were chosen to be her bridesmaids, and both girls had insisted that they choose their own dresses, so as to look fabulous and not take attention from the most important person in the wedding: the bride.

"Alright," Beatriz said, and she and Elizabeth stood up. Therese refused to get up before finishing her meal. Her companions laughed and pulled her out of her seat.

She pulled her hair up and fastened it properly. Her face had small amounts of makeup on it, and she looked beautiful. The low neckline of her dress revealed just enough of her chest to make it proper. The angel sleeves were puffed, and like all dresses, the bodice was tightly wrapped around her waist with the corset. She straightened out the velvet maroon dress and sighed.

"You look much better with your hair down," Kristine said, approaching her friend, this time, dressed in a navy blue dress made of rich satin. The skirt billowed to the floor, and her sleeves were quartered. There was some sort of pattern sewn on the bodice of the dress, yet she looked fantastic. Her own hair was pulled up, with just a few strands of her curly hair framing her face.

"Oh, fine," said Carla, removing the clips that kept her hair up and redid her hair, leaving half of her hair down, and the rest pulled back as elegant as she could do it.

"I never pegged Jack as the type of pirate who would attend someone else's wedding," Kristine said, adding a bit more lipstick on her lips, which Jack had conveniently "found" in one of his pockets.

"He isn't," said a voice at the doorway. It was Anamaria, and she was waiting for them to finish dressing up. The girls grabbed the "borrowed" pair of fans and followed their crewmate to the deck, where Jack was waiting for them. He had cleaned up, even a little, and most of the stink from his drunken breath had gone away.

If only he wasn't bringing his hat.

"Ready, lasses?" he asked the girls, wrapping his arms around theirs. Kristine nodded. She was terribly excited. She loved weddings.

"Yes, Captain," Carla replied softly, fanning herself. Luckily, it wasn't too hot out today.

"Now, where did you get that?" Jack asked Carla, looking down on her arm. There was a tattoo of a sparrow flying towards her body. Jack and Carla's eyes met for a moment before she looked away, not giving her captain an answer. Jack put the hat over his eyes with a small smile. After the crew asked them to give Will and Elizabeth their best, the three left the Pearl wand walked to the Swann Manor.

"Jack, take off the hat," Kristine advised the pirate.

"That's Captain Jack to you, lass," he told her, tipping it lower.

"It makes you look all the more like a pirate," Kristine argued.

"What do you think, Carla?" Jack asked the other girl.

"I think I'm going to have to agree with Kristine on this one, Captain. At least don't tip the hat so low."

Jack smiled and obliged.

Will looked outside the room he was dressing in. He could see the guests starting to arrive, getting ushered into their seats. The sun was up; the flowers on the Swann manor garden were all growing beautifully. There was an arch set up at the middle of the vast garden, facing the beautiful Caribbean Sea. Everyone was waiting.

"Would you consider having a few drinks with me, mate?" Jack asked Will as he entered the room. Will looked surprised at the sight of the pirate. He and Elizabeth had invited Jack to the wedding, of course, but neither of them thought he would attend.

"You know I don't drink," Will replied, straightening his sleeves. He looked quite handsome, in the gentleman's uniform, with his black jacket, pristine white shirt, a gold vest and crisp black trousers. His hat had a white feather on it, and his hair was pulled back neatly. A white scarf was tied on his neck. Will looked quite handsome, anyone would say.

"Best you start now, boy, while you can," Jack told him teasingly, playing idly with the sword Will had put on the table. Will quickly grabbed it, and sheathed it.

"Maybe you should sit down in the backyard," Will advised his friend, ushering him out the room. Jack laughed heartily and left Will with his pre-wedding jitters. No, it wasn't really the pre- wedding jitters, it was generally, a nervous feeling he was unable to shake off. Pretty soon, he was called to the altar, for the ceremony was about to begin. He sighed deeply and went on his way.

"Ever been to one of these things before?" Jack whispered over to Kristine, who was seated at his left. Carla was fanning herself on the right.

"Once or twice," she replied, talking to the underside of Jack's already conspicuous hat. In her opinion, the pirate captain only stood out more with the hat over his head. "Commoners don't usually have weddings like this- too expensive."

"I know what you mean, love," Jack replied. Will was already at the front of the altar, looking extremely nervous. Jack pointed him out to his girls.

"That whelp over there," he was saying, "broke the Curse of the Isla de Muerta treasure with me. Annoying lad, not much of a singer."

"And who is his bride?" Carla asked politely, letting her hair fly with the gentle winds that passed. Thank heaven for small miracles.

"Ahhh…the strumpet so called Elizabeth Swann. Pretty lady, good drinking partner, too," Jack said, smiling to himself absently at the fond memory. Carla rolled her eyes, along with Kristine. Then music started to play. The wedding was about to begin.

"Ohmygiddygodstrousers…look!" Carla hissed at Kristine. Her friend looked at where Carla was looking at and saw what she was seeing.

"It seems we're not the only survivors of Puerto Isla," Kristine commented, upon seeing who the bridesmaids were. Both were wearing the same red dresses, adorned with flowers at the bodice made of nothing less than the finest silk. Their sleeves were puffed with square necklines. You wouldn't tell that under that beautiful dress, and billowing skirt was an under dress and a dreaded corset, which both girls handled in such a way that you wouldn't tell they were wearing them. Both girls hand a bouquet of roses in their hands as they made their way to the altar in time to the music. Therese's hair had been curled slightly, and pinned to the side, where a rosette of flowers hung with a golden ribbon. Beatriz's was intricately woven into a braid that looked like a headband, interlaced with gold ribbon.

"You know those two?" Jack asked his dates, very much interested. Carla sighed, or was she breathing deeply?

"We used to be friends, that is, until societal classifications dictated otherwise," she said, almost bitterly. Jack was surprised at the big words Carla had used. He hadn't pegged her as the smart type. He had figured that was Kristine's angle.

"Oh, do we have much trepidation for the social order that was Puerto Isla," Kristine said in a bored, airy voice, as the bridesmaids made their way to the altar on the right side of Governor Swann, who was to be marrying Will and Elizabeth today. Again, her sudden speech surprised Jack. Apparently, Kristine was smart too.

Suddenly the music changed, and all the guests stood up to welcome the bride. Even Jack was amazed at how beautiful she looked on her wedding day. As Elizabeth walked the aisle, holding her own bouquet of white roses, everyone whispered how beautiful she was as she walked the cobblestone path that served as the aisle.

Her dress itself was a thing of beauty. It was made of some kind of golden material, that didn't look too bad in the sunlight. Her neckline was quite low, and her sleeves were quartered and slightly pulled up almost intentionally, with white lace and gold ribbons hanging from it. Her bodice had gold beads intricately sewn in. Her skirt had quite a train on it, with white cloth in the front to serve as detail. Her beautiful face illuminated in the sunlight, seemingly glowing. Half of her wavy, honey brown hair was pulled up in a very intricate twist, and the rest hung loosely to her shoulders. On her head was something that seemed to resemble a tiara made of gold filigree. And flowing beneath it was a sheer veil that was almost as long as her train. She spotted Jack and the crowd and smiled a little. If it wasn't for this man, she and Will would never have gotten the courage to tell the other how they felt.

"Jack, she's beautiful," Carla said in almost a whisper as the ceremony began, a little jealous of this beautiful girl she had never met, but here she was, a witness to the best day of her life.

Jack didn't answer. Carla looked over at the Captain of the Black Pearl and saw he had tipped his hat over his eyes and started sleeping quietly. Carla giggled. It was cute.

Kristine was intently watching and listening to the proceedings of the ceremony. There was something about seeing a couple vowing to spend their entire lives together that fascinated her. From the gossip she heard around her, apparently, William Turner was a Blacksmith in Port Royal, and nobody was sure how it happened that he and the governor's daughter, Elizabeth Swann had fallen in love and gotten married. Seeing the look of gratification both Will and Elizabeth had given Jack at one point of the wedding, Kristine was quite sure that Jack had something to do with it.

There was a strange swelling in her heart as she saw her cousin walk down the aisle. Even though she had seen her in the dress at least once before, Beatriz was amazed at how beautiful Elizabeth looked. Was this the girl who loved to make mud pies with her just a few years ago?

_"-in holy matrimony. William and Elizabeth, you are about to start a long..."_

As her Uncle slash Governor spoke, Beatriz decided to take a look around the sea of guest who had turned up. A particular guest caught her eye.

"Therese," she whispered to her cousin, "do you see that guy in the hat?"  
Therese looked sternly at her cousin and hushed her; this was supposed to be a wedding, not a viewing party, for heaven's sake.

"Just look, Therese," Beatriz said, almost stepping on her cousin's foot. Reluctantly, Therese tore her eyes from the touching wedding ongoing before her to look at the gentleman Bea was pointing out to her. His hat had covered his face, and Therese had a feeling he was sleeping through the ceremony. But it was his dates on both his sides that had caught her eye.

"Bea, we're not alone," Therese said almost excitedly, pulling on Bea's sleeve. Bea looked up and saw who the queer guest was with. Her eyes widened in surprise, relief and maybe a little bit of hope at seeing who it was.

"I feel better already," said Bea, smiling at the two girls, even if they couldn't see her.

Everything was going smoothly. There were no distractions, not interruptions, and thankfully, Jack had come to the wedding sober. It looked like she was going to get the wedding she always wanted.

Little did Elizabeth know, she had spoken too soon.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: In Which Trouble is Afoot

It was already halfway into the wedding; Will and Elizabeth were about to exchange their vows, and being the first, Will was getting a bit nervous. He was starting to sweat though his clothes, when there was a rumble under his feet. His eyes met Elizabeth's, both of them sensing danger. The ground beneath them rumbled a bit more, and it seemed only the bride and the groom had noticed.

"Get down!" Jack suddenly yelled to the girls, pulling them to the ground as something that sounded like a cannon shot off and hit the fort walls of Port Royal. The ground shook even more. Carla could see the wedding guests panicking, almost causing a stampede to get as far away from the edge of the Port as possible. She could smell Jack's rum-addled clothes on her, and inched away from his messy, black hair as it fell on her. Kristine had held her hand once Jack had pulled them down so they wouldn't separate. The blasts continued, but they still stayed where they were. Jack looked behind him and saw Will protecting Elizabeth and the two bridesmaids. It seemed that the good governor had fled with the crowd, and Commodore Norrington had already gone to the fort to defend Port Royal.

"Jack, we need to get on the ship!" Kristine exclaimed, as more cannon fire blasted over. The captain didn't say a word to them, but called Will over to follow him. Taking Carla and Kristine's hands, Jack led the girls to a safe place inside the house. Will had already followed him inside, and led the girls to the dining room, where Jack had left Carla and Kristine. Jack had gone out the door, and Will was about to close it, when Elizabeth ran over to the door.

"Will, where are you going!" She exclaimed, in an attempt to keep the door open.

"We have to get you on the Pearl," he replied, "It's the safest place we can take you right now. Stay here."

"How are we going to get there if we stay here!" Elizabeth exclaimed yet again, not letting go of Will.

"Trust us," he replied, kissing Elizabeth before pulling the door shut and locking it. Elizabeth pounded her fists on the door, of to no avail. She looked over to the people she was left with.

"Is everyone alright?" she asked the four, who were standing behind her, unsure of what to do.

"We're all in good health," Therese said, speaking for the four of them, " Elizabeth, what is happening?"

"Someone's attacking Port Royal," Elizabeth said, ripping off her veil and leaving it on the floor. Kristine noted her brown eyes flashed in worry.

"What are we to do?" Bea asked her cousin, feeling a sense of dread. What happened in Puerto Isla can't happen in Port Royal. She can't lose two homes in one week.

"Will told us to wait, and so we wait," said Elizabeth, sitting on the floor. Carla was looking out the window, not saying a word.

"What do you see, Carla?" Kristine asked her, as she was sitting down.

"Something's coming," she said, backing away from the window. A horrible creature came inside the room, leaving the window shattered. It only had half a body, and enormous bat-wings were flapping on her shoulders. Her face was truly disgusting, and she let out a loud wail. All five girls screamed. Elizabeth was the first one to the door, but it was Kristine who opened it by ramming a chair against it. With her cousin's hands in hers, Elizabeth ran out the dining room, with Carla and Kristine at her heels. They were met with even more horribly bizarre creatures at the living room, going after them.

They managed to get out of the house, and hiding behind one of the bushes, Elizabeth looked at Carla and Kristine.

"You two were with Jack," she said, "Can you take us to the Black Pearl?"  
They were just about to answer when another sordid creature found them. He had a horse's head and a man's lower body. The girls screamed again and ran for the port, where the Pearl was waiting. Elizabeth held on tightly to her cousin's hands, and Kristine had Carla as they sprinted across Port Royal in their dresses and heels, their feet aching, but not wanting to look back. Just before they reached the port, they crouched behind a low wall. Carla was looking up, taking a peek at the battlefield.

"What do you see?" Elizabeth asked her, not wanting to risk being seen.

"Neither your William, nor our Jack," she replied, "But the Pearl is just there. We might just make it if we run."

"On three," said Elizabeth, draping an old rag over herself as she got ready to run, "One, two and three!"

They could hear something blast behind them as they ran towards the black sails. Both Kristine and Carla had discarded their heels and were now sprinting with more speed than the other party. Bea had even ripped a portion of her skirt just to run properly. Upon reaching the foreign ship, Therese breathed a sigh.

The crewmembers immediately rushed them inside the cabins, despite much protesting from Elizabeth. Kristine and Carla went out to the deck to wait for Jack.

"We'll tell you once we know anything," Kristine had assured the bride before she went up to the deck.

Port Royal wasn't burning, but it reminded the crew much of the destruction Puerto Isla. Strange, unfamiliar creatures were attacking the area, and everyone was desperately fighting back or getting off the island.

"There must be something we can do," said Carla, not liking what she was seeing. The Pearl was hidden behind an eve of trees, and so nobody thought to come here, except those who knew it was there.

"All we can do is wait for Jack and Will, and tha's already going against the Cap'n's orders," Gibbs told her, seeing her poignant expression.

"And…what if they don't come back?" Carla asked, shifting her weight to her other foot. She was now starting to bite her nails.

"The crew is to keep to the Code at all times, whether I'm here or not," said Jack, as he and Will almost literally swung on deck. "Carla, darling, please don't bite your nails, it makes you look much unsophisticated."

"I'm just glad you're alright, Jack," she replied, suddenly hugging Jack, even if she hadn't intended it at all. Everyone was surprised, most especially Jack, but he hugged her back anyway. There was a very strange feeling that ran though his body and he had no idea what it was. Carla's heart was fluttering inexplicably. She didn't think about it, figuring it was just the rum in his breath.

"Where to, Captain?" Gibbs asked once Carla had let go. Jack started to think.

"Jack, we cannot just run away! Those things wanted something from us," said Will, following the Captain, "we must find out what is they want from us."

"Well, we can't do that here, can we?" Jack asked, "Gibbs, set a course for Isla de Muerta. Nobody will find us there, and we can think things over."

"Aye, Captain," Gibbs said, ordering the crew to set sail. Will immediately went to the cabins to fetch Elizabeth and her cousins, as Jack looked Carla and Kristine over, to make sure there was nothing wrong with them.

"Will!" Elizabeth exclaimed, throwing her arms around her betrothed as he entered the cabin. Will held his dearest tightly, savoring the fact that she was okay. He looked up at the other two girls, who although looking a bit dishelmed, still looked quite beautiful.

"What now, William?" Therese said, "What are we to do? We cannot stay in this…abomination of a ship."

Will sighed. He must have asked Therese a billion times to call him Will already. He explained that the Black Pearl was their only refuge for now, and that they were sailing for Isla de Muerta to figure things out.

"Isla de Muerta?" Beatriz asked, curious as to what it was, " Island of the Dead?"

A look crossed Elizabeth's face that Therese couldn't read. Was she angry or was it more of a surprised look?

"Of course," she said, "a place that cannot be found-"

"Except by those who already know where it is," Will finished for her, "Exactly."

Elizabeth turned to her bewildered cousins sitting on one of the cabin beds. She sat down between them, as she always did.

"I believe I owe you girls and explanation," she said to them, "this is the story of how Will and I came to meet Captain Jack Sparrow."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: In Which They Arrive in Isla de Muerta

"-which is how I came to met dear William and Elizabeth, and how it is that we can come to Isla de Muerta at such short notice, savvy?" Jack explained to the girls.

Silence followed. Kristine and Carla were still absorbing the story. Kristine looked at Jack.

"How long until we get there?" she asked the Captain. Carla also looked up, anticipating the answer.

"'Spect we'll be there in two days. Best change from those stylish dresses, lasses. Might I recommend wearing nothing at all? I have a lot of that in my cabin," Jack said, grinning like an idiot. Not knowing whether to laugh or to get mad, Kristine huffed and walked away. Jack was following her with his eyes. He just looked at Carla and she gave him a very hard SLAP!

"Carla, dearest, you love me!" Jack exclaimed, holding his cheek. It was the hardest slap he'd received yet! He saw Carla smirk a little and walk back to one of the cabins to change into the clothes the crewmembers had bought for them while they were in Port Royal.

The door had just closed behind Will when Therese decided that she had to say something. Looking at her cousin, she spoke up.

" Elizabeth, you never told us your William was…was a pirate," she said, saying it like it was a swear word. Elizabeth looked curiously at her cousin.

"I never said he wasn't. Is there anything wrong with that?" She asked a little hotly.

"So it's true? He's a pirate?" Therese asked, probing her for more information.

"You haven't answered my question," Elizabeth said, getting very much annoyed at her cousin.

"Elizabeth, you of all people should know how horrible pirates are," Therese said, "especially with your experience with Jack and the other pirates you've ever met."  
"Were you not listening to the story? Will turned to piracy to save me!" Elizabeth shouted, getting angrier by each word Therese said. She was insulting Will, and even though she knew she was simply concerned for her well-being, Elizabeth was just to blinded by her anger to do anything other than argue with her.

"And why has he not abandoned all ties with Captain Sparrow? And like you said, piracy is in his blood. Surely if he wishes to marry anyone of birth such as a Swann-"

"Jack is the reason why Will and I admitted our love for each other in the first place! We owe Jack our lives, and he is a friend. I'll not have another word of noble birth from you, Therese," Elizabeth said, almost exploding in anger. It was so frustrating. Therese was being impossible, like she usually was, but this time; Elizabeth wasn't able to hold her fury and resentment.

"You can't marry a pirate!" Therese yelled.

"I can and I will!" Elizabeth yelled back even louder.

There was a bang as the door was shut. Bea didn't like the argument, and decided she would rather be up the deck with a bunch of strangers than in the room with her cousins. Elizabeth gave Therese a glare before leaving the cabin herself. Therese simply huffed and sat on the bed.

The cool sea breeze hit her as she stepped on the deck. She could practically smell the waters from where she was standing. She had never felt so close the ocean before, it was almost soulful.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Kristine asked, stepping up beside her. Bea nodded in agreement. Kristine looked good in her pirate clothes, although they were nothing out of the ordinary. The blouse was white and the pants had a little flare on the bottom. Her boots looked very comfortable and nice. Her hair was hidden under a floppy, brown hat.

"I've never seen the sea like this," she said, pausing slightly as she looked at her old friend. "How long have you been on Jack's crew?"

Around them, it was business as usual in the Pearl, the crew were all working, making sure they were on smooth waters, and Jack was a the helm with the compass that didn't point north, steering the ship.  
"The crew saved us, and as payment, Carla and I agreed to be come part of the crew," Kristine explained with a sigh, "I never thought we would become pirates, but here we are."

Bea nodded. Kristine was right. She was talking to a pirate now. A new pirate, but a pirate no less. It was very strange.

"What happened to the four of us? With our friendship, I mean," Bea said, playing with the hem of her sleeve, "It feels like it was left hanging."

Kristine noticed there was something on Bea's arm, like a tattoo or something.

"Social standings, Bea, you have to understand," Kristine said in a snobbish way, "We were too much of commoners for your family."

"Surely that's-"Bea was cut off by Kristine's serious face, closing the subject. She didn't want to talk about it anymore.

"Whatever it was, Kristine, we're in the same boat now, literally," said Bea.

"That's ship to you, missy!" Jack yelled from the helm. Bea and Kristine laughed a little.

Will emerged from the brig as Isla de Muerta came into the view two days later. The crew looked over at the familiar caves from their previous adventure, feeling lucky to be able to come there a second time without fearing a thing.

Bea gulped beside Carla, who was also in awe. The number of sunken ships was a very unnerving sight to her.

Everyone got off the Pearl and entered the caves moments later. Therese and Elizabeth weren't on speaking terms; nevertheless, everyone was getting along fine. Therese, Bea and Elizabeth all had borrowed clothes from the other three girls in the ship, and were now dressed in a variety of pirate clothes.

Upon reaching the area where Cortes' treasure was held, Jack sat down as far as possible from Barbossa's rotting body.

"And here I was, half expecting you to be kicking it around," said Carla, looking at Jack incredulously, half eyeing the cadaver. Jack smiled a little.

"One thing to remember, lass, I may be a scallywag, but I have respect for a good pirate, even though he tried to spill my weasley black guts out several times," Jack explained. Carla smiled and turned away from Jack to fully explore the caves. Jack had just watched her walk away when Will sat himself next to the captain.

"Now that we're here," said Will, "we can find out what it is those monsters want from us."

"You have a point there, mate," said Jack, "nobody would possibly go after us without significant reason, eh?"

Will gave a nod in agreement with Jack.

"You haven't done anything…stupid, 'ave ye?" Jack asked, looking at Will, trying to see if his eyes reflected if he did anything wrong recently.

"I should be asking you that question," Will told Jack, raising an eyebrow at the pirate.

"Me? Surely, I deserve more credit than that!" Jack asked Will, looking like he was pouting a little.

"Ang on a minnit," said Jack, the wheels in his brain turning.Will could almost hear the gears in the pirate captain's brain turning. His head snapped up, (nearly hitting Will's) and he called for Gibbs. He asked Gibbs a question.

"Gibbs, remember the thing you told me about before we went to Port Royal?"

Gibbs nodded, knowing what Jack was talking about.

"Take the Pearl, and find out more about it."

"Aye, Cap'n," said Gibbs, calling the crew back to the Pearl. Elizabeth, Will, Jack, Therese, Bea, Carla and Kristine were left alone in the treasure-filled caves of Isla de Muerta to explore. After agreeing to wait a little longer, Will joined Elizabeth at the peak of the cave, where the chest of Cortes was.

"Reminiscing?" he asked Elizabeth teasingly, wrapping an arm around her waist. Elizabeth smiled and lay her head on Will's shoulder.

"Maybe," she said, looking down at the 882 golden coins in the chest. The blood on Jack and Will's medallion had already dried, but it was still there. Therese's words echoed in her head._ He's a pirate._

"I'm sorry the wedding wasn't able to take place," he told Elizabeth, snuggled up against her neck.

"It's not your fault, Will," she said with a sigh, "not at all."

There was a pause, and Elizabeth looked up at Will, as if asking him why he didn't say anything more.

"Is everything alright?" she asked, her brown eyes seemingly searching his soul for an answer. She always did that when she looked at him.

"Yes, everything's fine," he assured her, leaving out the fact that the creatures that had destroyed their wedding were after him and Jack. They realized this when a whole bunch of them were chasing them the moment they exited Swann Manor.

"I'm only sorry I wasn't able to give you the wedding of your dreams," he said sadly. Elizabeth turned and hugged him.

"It's not your fault Will! And it doesn't matter to me where or when it happens, as long as it is you and me, promising to love each other until the end of time," she said to him, her eyes cast up on him as she smiled. Will also smiled and hugged her closer.

_Forget what Therese said_, Elizabeth thought, She loved Will, and she was going to marry him, no matter who disapproved.

Jack pulled his eyes away from Will and Elizabeth and stared into a small pile of gold. He was bored, and there was not even a single drop of rum around. Getting up, Jack followed a trail of random things to a small section far from the atrium of the cave. The passage led to a rocky cliff that overlooked the ocean. He found Carla there, sitting in a corner, her head on her knees, looking out at the ocean. The Black Pearl was just in her view. Jack sat beside her in a more casual position.

"What are you doing here?" he asked her. Carla looked at him, as if seeing the Captain for the first time.

"Uhm...nothing," she told him softly, looking back out the ocean. She could feel that weird fluttering again, and this time, she knew it wasn't the rum. Jack was stealing glances at her. There was something about the way the light fell on her face that made him want to kiss her. Not that she was extraordinarily beautiful, no, she was actually quite plain, but there was something about her that Jack liked.

Her eyes fell on Jack as the wind changed direction. Her hair was flying to her face and to remedy that, she had to move her head to the other direction, which was facing Jack. She couldn't say that Jack was butt-ugly. She would be a liar if she said that. Carla liked Jack's appeal and manner in everything he did that made him look so funny and devastatingly handsome at the same time. It was a mystery to her why she was so attracted to the dirty scallywag that was Captain Jack Sparrow. Maybe because he had saved her life?

"I never got a chance to thank you for diving after me," she said, subconsciously pulling her sleeve, "well, um, thank you."

"You're welcome, lass. You know you're the first one who's done that?"  
"Done what?"

"Thanked me for saving their bloody guts."

Carla looked back at the ocean, her head back on her knees. She was wearing the dress Jack had saved her in, but this time, it wasn't wet.

Jack found himself inching closer to her, his hand eventually almost touching hers.

"Strumpet, are you crying?" Jack asked, looking at her. Carla laughed a little and wiped away her tears.

"Just a little homesick, Captain," she answered, wiping her hand on her dress.

"And 'ere I was half expecting you weren't a softie," Jack said, making Carla smile a little. Jack's hand was now brushing up against hers. He decided to take the chance and clasped it fully.

"You're so lucky the Pearl is your home, Jack," said Carla, sighing. Jack's eyes were on her. She looked back at him. Their eyes were almost talking to each other. Neither of them could help it. They inched closer to each other and kissed.

It wasn't the longest kiss ever, and it wasn't the most perfect, but it was enough for the both of them. They were cut short by a scream inside the caves.

"JACK!" Will called urgently for the pirate captain. Jack pulled Carla up and started running the long and rocky tunnel towards the atrium.

"Oh bloody hell!" Carla exclaimed, Jack turned around just in time to see her fall to her knees. Jack ran back to her and asked what was wrong. Another scream rang out.

"I think I twisted something. Just go Jack!" Carla yelled back at him, holding her hurting ankle. Jack ran ahead to the atrium, where Will was keeping these horrible, lady-monsters at bay. The girls were barely fighting off the horse head and man body creatures who were trying to grab them. Jack sheathed his sword and ran up to fight them, when the lady monster Will was fighting let out a horrible scream that made everyone cover their ears. Captain Sparrow quickly recovered and jumped up to fight the horse weirdoes. Jack was about to defeat them, swinging his sword like a madman, when the screaming monster lady (notice how his descriptions get more eloquent with each passing time) let out another eardrum-shattering scream. This time, Jack actually felt his head explode, and he fainted. Just before he did, he saw Will, Elizabeth, Kristine, Bea, and Therese faint too. The sight of the horse-men taking the girls away was almost like a shadow as he passed out completely.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: In Which the Plot Thickens Even More

"PARLEY!" Jack exclaimed as water was splashed on his face, and he was revived. Anamaria had been the one who had done it. There was a smug smile on her face as she did so.

"Good morning, Captain," she said teasingly. Jack blinked twice, getting his eye's focus back. Suddenly the past events rushed into his head. Brushing Anamaria aside, he ran to where he had left Carla, his arms flapping wildly as he did, making him look quite funny.

"Where's Jack?" Will asked, waking up. Cotton had woken him up. The parrot on his shoulder squawked an answer. Will was able to sit up slowly, and saw the crew of the Pearl looking for the others.

"Cotton says we can't find the ladies," said Gibbs, approaching Will and helping him up. Will dusted himself off and looked at Gibbs and disbelief.

"You mean… they've been captured?" Will asked, frantically looking around for the others. "**Elizabeth**!" he yelled desperately, "Therese! Bea! Kristine! Carla!"

No answer. Will was getting desperate and very much upset. He was just about to start digging around the treasure to find them when Jack emerged from the rocky tunnel, with Carla once again in his arms, unconscious. It was like Déjà vu for the crew.

"She twisted her ankle when we were running 'ere," Jack explained, not putting her down this time, "I saw the other lasses get taken away by the horse-man things."

"We have to find them," Will said angrily, "we have to find Elizabeth!"

"Now where do you suggest we look, lad?" Jack asked Will, moving his body around so as Carla's head was now on his shoulder.

At first Will looked down at his feet, not knowing what to say. Suddenly his head snapped up at the crew.

"What did you find out?" He asked them, talking to nobody in particular. Anamaria had spoken up for the crew.

"Another Barbossa is the one who's after you," she told them.

"Barbossa? He's right over there, inne?" Jack asked, pointing his foot towards the body. Sure enough, there it still was, bloody stinky, but still there.

"Not that Barbossa, Jack, another one. A more vicious one," Will remarked, folding his arms across his chest "did you fins out what he wants?"

"And how it be all those monsters are walking around," Jack added, leaning his head on Carla's, which was sort of cute.

"Also where we can find them," Will quipped, getting impatient.

"Only found out a few things, boy, slow down," said Gibbs, complete with hand gestures. "The new Cap'n Barbossa is looking for revenge for his father's death. What 'e wants is yer death."

"We figured as much. But why take the lasses and leaves us lads?" Jack mused, now swaying back and forth as if he was carrying a big baby.

"We'll have to find that out once we kill this Barbossa," said Will, clenching his fists so tightly that his knuckles went white.

"Rumor 'as it that the other Barbossa'd be hiding somewhere in Puerto Isla, using 'is crew o' monsters to find ye," Gibbs finished.

"So, Puerto Isla?" Will asked Jack. Jack sighed.

"Aye, Puerto Isla," Jack said, starting to walk towards the Pearl.

A strange, chirping sound woke Bea up from her sleep. Her eyes adjusted very slowly to the light, and she was able to see a pigeon standing on the desk before her. The pigeon tiled his head upon seeing her, and Bea crossed her eyebrows.

"Oh, no, not again," she heard Therese groan beside her, seeing the bird.

"What is it with you and birds, Bea?" Kristine asked, sitting up. Bea laughed and shrugged, getting closer to the bird, stroking its feathers. It was then that Elizabeth woke up.

"Will!" She exclaimed, "Where are we!"

The three girls shushed her. They caught on quicker than Elizabeth.

"We've been taken," Kristine said, "I don't recognize any part of this cabin."

Elizabeth looked out the open window. She realized something.

"We're on land!" She exclaimed, her eyes exploring the lay of the land before her. Everything was either burned to a crisp, or slightly charred. The air smelled of rotten cadavers and spoiled food.

"This all looks very familiar," said Bea, making Elizabeth look at her strangely.

"It's the town square," Kristine realized in astonishment, "guys, we're in Stone Manor."

Therese and Bea's faces perked up in realization. All four girls were now leaning on the window. They were back home.

"We're in Puerto Isla?" Asked Elizabeth surprised. Bea nodded and explained that she recognized the scenery.

"Are you sure Will and Jack aren't here?" she asked the others, who nodded.

"If they were, we would have heard them," said Therese, "Carla must be with them, because she isn't here." Elizabeth pretended not to hear her and looked around the cabin. There was ink and paper on a desk, and what looked like a pigeon on Bea's arm. An idea formed in her head. Walking across the room, Elizabeth began to frantically write with the feather pen.

"Therese," she told her cousin, speaking to her for the first time in a few days, "draw a map of Puerto Isla, marking the Manor with an 'X'."

Therese decided not to argue this time, and so she quietly and quickly drew a sketch of the island, marking Stone Manor with a big black 'X'. The Elizabeth rolled it up with the ribbon in Bea's hair. Then, using a bandage on her hand, she tied the paper to the pigeon's claw. On her palm, Therese could see a large scar where this Captain Barbossa had cut her to extract her blood.

"How strong is bird's sense of smell?" Elizabeth asked Bea, who shrugged. Suddenly, the pigeon flew out the window into the open sea.

"The chances of that happening are quite slim," Therese remarked, seeing her cousin's plan. Elizabeth's gaze pierced Therese, her eyes flashing angrily.

"At least **I** have faith," she said, giving her a challenging glare before turning away completely.

Her head was seemingly spinning as she opened her eyes. Something was moving her right leg. When her eyes completely focused to light streaming into her window, she could see Jack bandaging her ankle. He saw her looking at him, smiling sweetly.

"Does it still hurt?" he asked, poking her now fully (and quite messily) bandaged leg. Carla chuckled and slowly sat up.

"Not anymore. Once again, thank you, Jack," she said, running a hand through her long, dark hair, sighing. "Is everyone alright?" she asked Jack, referring to the events in Isla de Muerta. A sad look crossed Jack's face.

"Alas, dearest, it seems that all the other lasses have been taken by a new Barbossa," Jack explained to Carla, playing with the covers on the bed. A sad look crossed Carla's features.

"What can I do to help find them?" she asked Jack, looking quite determined to do something. Jack shook his head.

"Nothing at the moment. We're en route to Puerto Isla, where we are to believe they have been taken, savvy?" Jack said, his speech still as slurred as ever. Carla nodded sadly. She didn't like just sitting around there when something important was happening. She looked at Jack, who was intently looking back at her. He was leaning over to kiss her again, when Carla backed away, her hand on Jack's lips, causing Jack to fall on the bed.

"Wassat for, eh?" he asked her, a little annoyed.

"Jack, I think we need to talk," said Carla, putting her hand down.

"'Bout what, lass?" Jack asked curiously, looking at her at what he thought was seductive, but Carla found to be more of comical.

"What does a kiss mean, between you and me?" Carla asked, getting deadly serious. Jack was nervous, He didn't like these moments. These were the moments where he would pretend something was going to happen, giving him a chance to run away. But this time, he was glued to the spot, not wanting to go nor stay in this conversation.

Suddenly, Will opened the door, not knowing he was interrupting, but was disturbed by a pigeon flying from the window to his shoulder.

"Will," Jack said, grateful for the distraction, "how's about you introduce us to you birdie friend, mate?"

On the bed Carla sighed heavily. "There's a note on your bird, Will," she pointed out to him, as the bird cocked its head at her.

"So there is!" Jack exclaimed, jumping off the bed and walking towards Will's bird, which didn't seem to mind Jack untying the letter from its leg. Once it was loose, the bird flew away into the open sea. Jack unrolled the letter and was about to read it when Will gave a yelp.

"That's Elizabeth's handwriting! I can recognize it anywhere!" Will could barely contain his excitement and relief. She was still alive. She was okay.

"Jack, if you would please read the message," Carla said, unable to get up from the bed. Jack looked back at the letter and read it aloud.

"To my dearest William, enclosed is a map of our location. I can only hope you can find us. We are all alright, but to be in your arms again would be my greatest pleasure as of now. Elizabeth. Hmm…I didn't think she could be so sweet," Jack added, making Carla roll her eyes. Will grabbed the letter from Jack's hands to examine the map.

"I don't recognize this place," he said, "do you, Jack?"

Jack examined the map and shook his head. "Sorry, mate. It's Latin to me."

"Can I see that?" Carla asked, reaching for it. Jack showed her the paper, and suddenly, her face seemed to light up brightly.

"I know what this is. Therese used to draw this all the time when we were younger," she said, speaking of it like a faded memory.

"What is it, then?" Will asked impatiently. Carla looked at him as if he had just asked her to shut up. Both he and Jack suddenly looked scared. Her face softened a bit then she spoke.

"Its Stone Manor in Puerto Isla. It seems your latest Barbossa has found home in the only fire-resistant home in the Island," she said, handing the paper back to Will, who, without permission from Jack, went to the deck to tell the crew where they were going.

"I'd better back 'im up before the crew throws him over board for being a mutineer," said Jack out of that room before you could say 'shiver me timbers'. Carla sighed and lay in bed, twisting her hair, trying to get the feeling of the kiss out of her head.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: In Which We Meet the Enemy

Moments flew by, but still, nothing happened. Elizabeth was getting impatient, pacing around the room, and Therese was severely annoyed.

"Elizabeth, all your pacing is giving me a headache," she complained sourly, massaging her temples.

"And what do you suggest I do, Therese?" Elizabeth challenged. Bea sighed. She was getting quite tired of the two's constant arguing. They used to get along fine, and they have never argued like this, as much as she remembered. Their now constant bickering was giving HER a big headache.

There was a knock on the door, and all four girls look up. Someone's at the door, but they couldn't tell who in the darkness.

"Welcome aboard, ladies," said a voice. It was deep and dark, and somewhat scary. If she squinted a little, Kristine could see an outline of a huge pirate hat. Who was this guy?

"I hope you don't mind the smell, but the air's fresh enough to dull it a little," he offered, stepping into the light.

"Welcome to Puerto Isla," said the pirate.

Now that they could easily see him, Therese could see every detail of his body. He was tall and also quite tan, probably from the sun, and unlike most pirates she had so far seen, this one didn't have a beard, although he was already quite old. The teeth on the corners of his mouth were already gold, and there was a very sinister look in his brown eyes, which was mostly in a shadow under his large hat.

"Who are you?" Elizabeth demanded, marching towards him angrily. The pirate smiled smugly and stayed there.

"Me name don' matter. What matters is you know who I am and what THEY did to us."

"Whatever do we have to do with them?" Therese asked.

"All the world, dear woman. Some more than others," the man said, the smile not removing from his smug and annoying (albeit quite young) face.

"Who are you?" Elizabeth repeated, still angry.

"So maybe the name matters now. Captain Edward Dregg's me name and the Fearsone Bathala's me ship."

"What do you want from us?" Kristine asked in a tone that almost rivaled Elizabeth's. Almost.

"Don' matter what I want from ye, what matters is what I want from yer rescuers," said the pirate. "They took a lot o' things from me, more than you can imagine. But now, since yer' all 'ere, I now hold in my hands everythin' that's ere important to Saprrow an' Turner."

Therese actually scoffed. This pirate was a little bit dumber than she figured.

"I believe there's been a grave error here," said Therese, standing up from her position on the bed.

"The only person here who's dear to Misters Turner and Sparrow's hearts is Elizabeth. I hardly give a damn about them as they do for me."

Captain Dregg laughed.

"I admire, yer courage, love," he said, still not moving from his position at the door, "but I am unwilling to submit. See, story is, me and Hector sold our weasely guts to ol' Davey Jones in exchange for immortality and power to be able to kill the scallywags that sent Hector to Davey Jones. Good ol' Davey even added a bonus. Hector's life for the lives of the five lasses that mean most to Sparrow an' Tuner. Even said he'd be immortal too if we kill Sparrow and Tuner, too. That Davey Jones' ain' half bad, inne?"

Yet another moment of stupidity, Therese pointed out. There were only four of them.

"Even if my cousin and I were part of this list of such importance, there are only four of us, therefore, you have failed. One of us is still missing."

A look crossed the Captain's face for a moment, and his eyes went out to thw large window behind them.

"See tha' ship with navy sails? Another one of Davey's gifts, the Fearsome Bathala. Hector wanted to meet the Pearl out at sea head on. Headstrong lad I tell ye' jus' like his father was," the Captain said almost sadly.

"Might you explain to us who Hector is, and why it had everything to do with Jack and Will?" Elizabeth inquired. Yet another smirk passed Edward Dregg's lips.

"Captain Hector Barbossa was the captain of the Black Pearl, until Jack Sparrow took it away from 'im," said Captain Dregg as he exited the room, "evening' ladies, enjoy it while ye can!"

The door slammed shut.

The sun was starting to set as the Pearl came up to Puerto Isla. The island was surrounded by fog, and once they got closer. Carla found out it was actually smoke, coming from the remnants of the now charred city. The island was almost black from the distance, and it was heart wrenching to see it this destroyed.

"You should consider yourself lucky to see it from here, love," Jack, who was at the helm beside her, said, his voice expressing genuine sympathy.

"Something's coming," Will said, as he ran towards the helm. From where they were standing, Carla could see dark, tattered sails in the distance, She wasn't too sure if it was dark blue or black, but either way, it was terribly creepy.

Jack was first to see the ship preparing their cannons. He gave the bearings to Anamaria for the moment, and dragged Carla to the cabin below the helm.

"Jack! What are you doing?" Carla asked, utterly surprised as he put her in the middle of the room.

"Whatever happens," said Jack, holding her by the shoulders, "whatever circumstance, you are not to come out of this cabin without my saying so, savvy?"

"But, Jack, why-"  
"Trust me on this. I don' want to see you hurt," he told her, planting a quick kiss on her lips. The he was out the door before Carla could stop him. She couldn't get out, it was locked.

"Damn you, Sparrow!" She yelled, banging on the door with her fists.

"What did you do?" Will asked, as Jack came back on the helm, ordering the crew to prepare for a battle. Before sending Will to help, he answered, "Protecting my interests, is all."

Not soon after, both Therese and Kristine were pushed to Captain Dregg's room. The good captain's back was facing theirs. The door behind Therese and Kristine closed, and the Captain turned to look at them with one of his famous smirks.

"'Ello ladies," he said, taking his feet off the table. His voice was loud enough to carry over the loud blasts in the background, made by both the Pearl and the Fearsome Bathala.

" You must be wondrin' why I called ye here." He said, standing up, "I have an accord to make of ye."

"An…accord," Therese said skeptically, as if she didn't want to believe him.

"Aye, an accord. See, basically, there are four types o' creatures Davey gave us control of. You got yer horse headed men called the "tikbalangs", the loud ones ye call "sirens", the half bodied lady-bats called "manananggal" and finally, ye go the most powerful of 'em all, the infectious "wendigo"."

"Why are you telling us this?" Therese asked, crossing her arms over her chest, not liking the situation. The Captain's eyes looked at her with interest.

"You," he said, "yer cousin don' deserve a lowly pirate like Turner. Why don't you prove him weak and change her mind, eh?"

Another smirk. Therese's ears were strangely perked at his words.

"An' you," he said to Krisitne, "I know you always wanted a life beyond that o' commoners. You have the skills, the talent. But…you don't have a ship. The Pearl would be yours for the taking, missy. Think of the adventure, the amazing life you'd have, eh?"

"What are you offering us?" Therese asked.

"How can you even consider this? He wants us dead," Kristine hissed at Therese, who silenced her with a look.

"I'm offerin' ye a portion of me crew. Pick any o' the four creatures, and they're yours to control."

There was a glint in their eyes that made Captain Edwards smile even more.

"Jus' say the word and they're yours."

They were slaying them, every one of them, like it was nothing. To Jack and the crew of the Black Pearl, this was nothing, easy as pie. But strangely enough, after the strange ship retreated under the command of a harshly familiar voice, Jack felt the battle was not yet over. The crew was celebrating and cheering, when Will turned around.

There was something standing on the beach, a good fifty meters away from them. Will peered closely at the sight, seeing as it looked familiar.

Before he could identify who it was, the ship seemed to rock violently, but the waters were strangely calm.

"The battle's not over yet! Prepare yourselves!" Will suddenly yelled as he heard the creatures start so come aboard. He froze at seeing the creatures. Their eyes were dark, and their bodies were almost flawless, save for a dark patch on their knees. Their wings were tattered and torn, and their faces were almost twisted.

Let's see how long he can last with my wendigoes," Therese said to herself, urging the creatures on to the Pearl by the hundreds.

They were losing. Not badly, but still, losing. This was unacceptable to Jack, who refused to believe that the Pearl was losing to an anonymous ship. As he was not so expertly using his pistol to shoot down coming creatures, Will could already see that this was a lost battle, and there was nothing they could do but surrender.

"Jack!" he yelled, shooting another, "we need to surrender!"

"No! We can hold for a bit longer, mate!" Jack yelled back, shooting down another of the strange things that was about to swing open the cabin door.

"By then we will all be dead!" Will bellowed at Jack, as more and more came onto the Pearl. Jack finally seemed to realize the gravity of the situation and lowered his weapon.

"Weapons down, mates, it's a lost cause," Jack yelled to the crew, who immediately flowed suit. The creatures seemed to have one brain, because they all stopped attacking at the same time. They gave a loud screech at each other. Two of the beings took Jack and Will into their arms. Using their large wings, they flew up and brought them directly to Stone Manor.

From the beach, Therese could see them in the sky. Smiling, she turned around and started to walk back to the Manor. Let Kristine handle the remnants of the Pearl. She had Turner anyway.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: In Which We Go Back

"They've taken them here," said Elizabeth, looking out her window. From their view, they could see everything that was happening.

"The crew are still at the Pearl, and Carla's not with Will or Jack," she told Bea, who was sitting on the bed. She had never felt so scared in her life before. Kristine and Therese weren't back yet (they hadn't noticed the latter on the beach), and now Will and Jack have been captured. She seemed to have lost all hope.

"Elizabeth, I feel there is no way we are able to get back to Port Royal," Bea said, as Elizabeth sat beside her and hugged her cousin tightly. As a sign of affection, she kissed her cousin's head.

"Do not lose hope, Bea. There's always a way," she encouraged her and sighed. Hope was the only thing they had left. Well, that and faith.

At the highest point in Puerto Isla, on top of Mount Alak, Kristine was looking down at the Pearl. Therese had done a great deal for her, weakening the crew and taking their trump cards away from them. Now, it was her turn.

"You know what to do," she said to the sirens standing behind her. Each with their own ear-piercing wail, the elegant sirens drifted down to the Pearl to being the attack.

"Take everything and give nothing back," she said with a dark smile.

Will and Jack were blindfolded as they were pushed along the vast corridors of Stone Manor, their hands bound with ropes on their wrists. The house was all made of stone, literally. They were led into a large room. Night had already fallen, and the only light source was the moonlight shining from the window. Leaving Jack and Will by the doorway, their captors whipped the blindfolds off and closed the door behind them. Will's eyes adjusted to the light, and he saw a figure standing in front of them. He could scarcely see his face, but the voice was pretty much the same.

"Welcome Gents to me humble abode," he said in the same elegant voice as Barbossa's. "Hope you didn't find yer welcome too displeasing."

"What is your name, boy?" Jack asked him, as if Jack was sitting casually across him, instead of bound before him. The new Barbossa stepped into the light and revealed himself. He was quite fit for a pirate, and his skin was white and plae. His eyes had the same color and fierceness like his father's although they were so sunken that it was scary.

"Hector Barbossa. No need to tell me your names, Mister Sparrow, Mister Turner."

"That's Captain Sparrow to you," Jack replied, "named after your father, no doubt."

"How long a've ye been captain, Sparrow? Since you stole the Pearl from me Father?"

"You really need to get your story straight, lad. Your father led the mutiny against me own ship, the Black Pearl. I only got what I owned. "

"LIAR! Don't you dare badmouth me father in front of me!" Barbossa yelled, his eyes glowering in the darkness.

"I was only telling you the truth, mate. And like I told Barbossa a long time ago, me I'm dishonest, and a dishonest man you can always trust to be dishonest. Honestly, it's the honest ones you want to watch out for, because you can never predict, if they're going to do something incredibly…stupid."

And at that moment, just like before, Will and Jack sprang into action. While Jack was chatting up to Barbossa, Will was working on untying the ropes that bound them. It was both a classic and incredibly used tactic, but as Jack loved about most of his plans, it worked every time. Will was locked in a swordfight with the young Barbossa, and Jack was working on opening the door. Will was and excellent swordfighter, but unfortunately, so was Barbossa. He was busy defending himself when Barbossa noticed that Jack was finding away to open the door. He had hoped he would die more ceremoniously but this, but-

When Kirstine arrived at the Pearl, escorted by her sirens, she was pleased to see every crewmember was now locked under the brig. The wind felt good as it passed her. She felt like she belonged in this ship. Pearl was now hers.

One of the sirens approached her, signaling that they had found something. Following them, Kristine reached the cabin door, where the sirens were prodding her to open it, letting out a few wails as they did.

"Oh, be quiet," she hushed them. Using her strength, she kicked down the door, and it opened with a bang. With the sirens covering her face, Carla was unable to see that it was Kristine at the doorway. Kristine silently ordered her minions to take Carla into the Manor. Because she was kicking and screaming so badly, it took two sirens to stop her from squirming. Then a shot rang out from the island so loud that is somehow shook Carla's soul. She felt she was losing something. Then she heard a voice yelling out his name.

"Jack," she whispered, as the sirens swept her away to the Manor.

Will had yelled his name when he heard the shot. The bullet seared through Jack's back quicker than any bullet he had ever seen. Before Will could go to help him, Barbossa had struck him with a sword. He was only lucky he was able to parry it. Jack had gasped, in surprise maybe, and staggered down the floor. Surprisingly, but with much difficulty, Jack managed to stand up, putting himself under the moonlight.

"Jack!" Will exclaimed, seeing Jack all skeletal and bony. Jack smiled and showed them the coin he had stolen from the chest of Cortes at Isla de Muerta.

"Sorry, mate. Protecting my interests," Jack said, smiling, even though you couldn't tell, since he was all bones.

"The curse of Cortes? Sparrow!" Barbossa yelled angrily, quickly tying Will's hand with a scarf on the table.

The door burst open and Carla was ushered inside, looking scared. Elizabeth went to her and asked her if she was okay.

"I think…I think Jack's dead," she said to Elizabeth, "I mean, I don't know, but…maybe."

"You mustn't think that, Carla. I'm sure he is still alive," she said, rubbing her hand on Carla's shoulder sympathetically. "If he wasn't, we'd all be dead."

"What do you mean?" Carla asked curiously. Bea was the one who explained it all to her. Carla sat down; trying to understand the things she had heard.

"Why would they say something about a new Barbossa? Certainly this...Captain Dregg is not related to Barbossa at all," she said.

"He claims to be an old friend of Barbossa's," Bea said.

"He claims he and this...Hector sold their souls to Davey Jones. I remember, when I was on the Pearl under Barbossa's sails, one of the crewmembers called him Hector," Elizabeth told them, playing with the hat Kristine left in the room.

"So Dregg has an accomplice. Barbossa's son, Hector, we can only assume as such," Bea conjectured. Then the door opened. More unfamiliar faces tied them up and blindfolded them. Then they were led out of the room.

The battle was almost too much for Hector Barbossa could handle. Although Jack was one of the worst swordfighters he had battled, Jack was clever, and always found ways to evade or block his attack, getting slashed a few times, but of course, once bathed under moonlight, healed.

Will had just struggled out of his bonds, and was just about to attack Barbossa when a new sword blocked his way.

"Who are you?" Will asked, defending himself against the newcomer's blows.

"Captain Edward Dregg, best friend of former Hector Barbossa," he said, striking Will with more precision than ay man Will had ever battled. He was only lucky he was able to evade or shield against every single one.

"Oi!" Jack exclaimed, as he was able to slash Barbossa's arm. Barbossa literally growled at Jack and struck. Seizing the opportunity, Will cut Dregg on the shoulder.

"Do you think it wise to be doing that, boy?" He challenged, another smirk on his face.

"Yes, I believe it is," Will answered, holding the blade to Dregg's neck. Behind him, the door opened.

"Jack!"

"Will!" Both Elizabeth and Carla had yelled at the same time as their blindfolds were undone. Bea was only looking at the strange sight. The three of them were all kneeling on the floor, their hands tied behind their backs. Behind them, three men were holding pistols to the girl's heads, ready to shoot at any sudden move.

"Break the curse, Sparrow, or they all die," said Barbossa, holding his blade defensively, should Jack decide to try and strike him.

"How do you know that those lasses have a share in the curse, same as me?" Jack asked, as if he was telling the truth.

"A dishonest man I can always trust to be dishonest, right? Or would you rather we try at see if the curse is REALLY upon them, eh?" Barbossa asked, smirking as all three pistols were cocked and ready to shoot.

"NO! Jack, you have to break the curse," Will said at Jack, "I cannot let Elizabeth die because of you."

"I didn't say I wasn't going to break the curse, savvy? How soon do we leave, lad?" He asked Barbossa, who ordered the men to take the girls to the Fearsome Bathala.

"There are a couple of people there who would just love to meet them."

Before they could say anything more, Bea, Carla and Elizabeth were blindfolded and gagged once again and led out to the port. Jack and Will were voluntarily tied up by Dregg, who awaited Barbossa's instructions.

"Take them to the Pearl," he said.

"Not the Bathala?" Jack asked, as if making sure if he heard him right.

"No, to the Pearl," Barbossa said, "have the crew follow us to Isla de Muerta."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten: In Which All Hell Will Probably Break Loose

There was a strange silence hanging in the air of the caves of Isla de Muerta. Each of the crewmembers of the Fearsome Bathala held torches to provide light in the dark fissure. Three of the crewmembers were making sure, Elizabeth, Bea and Carla weren't getting away anytime soon. Two guards were assigned to watch Will like a hawk as he was tied next to Elizabeth. Bea was glowering towards Therese's direction, and Therese couldn't look even smugger. Seeing this, Carla remembered the incident at the Bathala, when they were first brought onboard.

"Therese, Kristine!" Bea had yelled, upon seeing her friends talking to each other on deck at their arrival. Both girls had looked at the three with strange looks. Elizabeth sensed that there was something wrong.

"Oh, look Therese, our friends have arrived," Kristine said, approaching the girls.

"They look good, all tied up and useless," Therese remarked, laughing.

Carla cocked her head to the side. She'd never seen this side of them before. It was a little bit scary. Being evil just wasn't in their bones...except for certain occasions.  
"What did he give you?" Elizabeth asked, surprised. Therese knelt in front of her cousin.

"Just everything you wanted. It told you Will Turner wasn't worthy of you. The man can't even rescue you or fight my wendigo army."

"Your…army…," Elizabeth said skeptically.

"She isn't lying," said Carla, "I saw it from the Pearl. She was standing on the beach, leading an army of bloody whatsits."

"That's wendigoes to you. Jack didn't stand long against them either. The crew couldn't even touch my sirens," said Kristine.

"Why should I care if Jack stands against them or not?" Carla asked, her cheeks flushing.

The two girls looked at each other and laughed.

"This is very unlike the two of you," said Bea.

"Like we care," said Therese, flipping her hair to the side.

Back at Isla de Muerta, Jack was standing at the top of a pile of treasure, the chest full of Cortes' treasure in front of him. There was no reading the expression on his face, because it was more placid thank anything else. His hands were tied in front of him, where Barbossa could see them.

"You know," he said, "there's a reason we took the time to capture and hold the lasses 'ere. It's not jes' for humiliation at death, no, there was more to that. Did you know that these girls are the reason yer still alive?"  
"I figured as much," said Jack, "I saw the tattoos."  
_What was Jack talking about?_ Elizabeth wondered, looking at Carla's arms, which she could see. The sparrow tattoo was clearly there. She noticed that Bea, Therese and Kristine all had them in various places. Therese's was actually on her neck. _Was that the tattoo Jack mentioned?_

Barbossa had looked over his audience and smiled at the confused looks on their faces.

"See, lasses, Jack Sparrow here was cursed many a year back. Tribal goddess split his life in quar'ers, and bestowed it upon four lasses who all 'av the mark of the sparrow,"

"So, I literally can't die while they're alive, savvy?" Jack said to them, quickly finishing the story. Barbossa smiled.

"Well, the story's never been proven," he said, "so, how's about you break the curse and test the theory, eh?"

With a pistol at his and everyone else's heads, Jack was handed a knife to cut his palm. Taking the gold coin from its hiding place, Jack cut his palm slowly and painfully, and bathed the medallion with his blood, dropping it in the chest. Before the medallion clinked with the rest of the coins, Carla's heart skipped a beat.

_This is it_, she thought, _the moment that curse is lifted; he's going to kill Jack…_

A shot rang though the cave. It was Dregg's gun that was smoking. He had shot Jack point-blank. Jack still looked pretty shocked, even though he had been shot already twice in the past few days. He was looking directly at Carla, who was looking back at him, looking more scared than he was. Jack looked down on his wound, which was bleeding, but not so much anymore. The curse wasn't broken.

"What in the world!" Barbossa exclaimed, almost enraged that Jack was still cursed. There was a pleased, yet surprised look on Jack's face.

_So it seemed that the goddess' curse was real_, Elizabeth thought, sighing in relief. Beside her, Will didn't look too shocked. She looked over at him.

"You knew he wouldn't die, didn't you?" She whispered to Will, who looked eerily calm. He smiled a little and opening his palm at her, Will was able to show Elizabeth a piece of Cortes' treasure in his hands, his smile was like that of a little boy's. It was terribly cute.

Kristine was watching all this with interest. The events had turned out differently than she, or anyone else, had expected. Suddenly, there was a hand clamped over her mouth. She tried to scream, but she couldn't. The next person was standing just a few meters away. Looking down at the hand that had her, she recognized the sparrow tattoo that practically covered it.

"Make any noise, and I will kill you," Bea whispered, saying those words with all honesty that made Therese actually believe her.

"I know you have this army at your command," she said, "and I want you to tell them to take the crewmembers out of this cave. Do it. Now."

There was so much menace in her voice that Kristine just had to give in. The sirens swept inside the cave, and creamed at a frequency only pirates under the command of Captain Dregg could hear. They all started yelling, much to the surprise of Dregg and the anger of Barbossa, and once all the sirens had taken them out, Bea grabbed a knife and cut Elizabeth, Will and Carla free. This immediately initiated a battle between Dregg and Will, while Jack crossed swords with Barbossa, each of the men fighting with great (and not so great) skill. There was a catch, though, as all four pirates were immortal, Will and Jack by a curse, and Dregg and Barbossa by Davey Jones.

Once the pirates had started fighting, Bea quickly gagged Kristine, so she would not be able to do anything concerning her army, lest she hurt herself. She did the same with Therese, who managed to protest even just a little bit.

"Now what do we do with them?" Elizabeth asked as Carla tied them to some large rocks in the treasure-filled caves.

"Leave that to me. You girls need to find a way to defeat Barbossa and Dregg," said Bea, all three of them turning to the epic battle at hand.

"Elizabeth!" Will yelled in the midst of battle, "listen to Jack!"

Carla and Elizabeth's heads turned to Jack, who was frantically running from Barbossa, although it was unclear why.

"Elizabeth, love," he managed to say, talking to them as Barbossa was preoccupied with a thin crack in the wall(where Jack passed) at the moment, "what did Barbossa say every time he attempted to break the curse?"

Before Elizabeth could answer, Barbossa got through the crack in the wall, which made Jack start running away again. Carla looked at Elizabeth, waiting for her answer.

"Begun by blood," Elizabeth whispered, "by blood undone."

"Is that supposed to mean anything?" Carla asked, confused.

"That's what Barbossa said every time he tried to break the curse. Why would Jack mention it at a time like this?"  
There was no answer as Bea called Elizabeth over, leaving Carla to ponder on Jack's mysterious clue. Elizabeth went to Bea, who was saying that she had found away to free the two girls from their current states.

"Therese actually gave me the clue," she said, "remember what she told you at the way here, that Will still wasn't worthy of you? I think you have to prove otherwise for her to be back to normal."

"And what about Kristine? What are we to do with her?" Elizabeth asked Bea, who confessed that she still did not know. There was a sigh from Elizabeth as she started to think how she could prove Therese wrong, which was not exactly her favorite hobby.

She felt very much lost, although she knew where she was. She was lost in a sense that she had no idea what she had to do in this moment, what Jack was asking her to do. Why was she even thinking about what Jack wanted her to do? Since when did that matter? He was a pirate and a scallywag. But then again… so was she.

Shaking that thought out of her mind, Carla started to repeat the words in her head, like hearing them again and again would give her some sort of clue.

_Begun by blood, by blood undone…begun by blood, by blood undone…_

What began because of blood? If she was able to figure it out, she would know what to do. What was it that blood instigated? Was she supposed to be thinking about blood literally or in a figurative way? She was never cut out for this. Kristine always managed to figure out these things. Turning to Kristine, she wondered if she already knew the answer.

"You know what I need to do, don't you?" Carla asked Kristine, who seemed to be snickering behind the gag that was on her mouth. This infuriated Carla. Jack, Will and pretty much everyone else's' lives were hanging on the balance, and Kristine had the...utter gall to snicker.

"So you do know. How about you tell me?" Carla asked, crossing her arms over her chest. The smile on Kristine's face was so annoying that Carla couldn't resist herself anymore. She gave the pirate a nice hard punch across the face. When she looked back at Carla, she looked very confused. She could taste her own blood on her lips.

"Mnphnmnhmnhnmn," She said under the gag. Bea gasped. She was back! Kristine was back! She bent down and undid the gag on her mouth.

"What the bloody hell did you do that for!" She asked Carla, who smiled.

"I wanted you back," Carla explained, as if it was obvious, "now what did Jack mean with that phrase?"

Will was moved to a corner by Dregg, and it didn't really matter. Both of them were immortal right now, so neither of them could die. But they were battling fiercely, like their curses of immortality weren't there.

"Why keep battling me, Turner? Why not join the crew of the Bathala? You'd be a mighty fine addition to me crew," Dregg said in his strangely loud voice.

"No thank you," said Will, parrying another attack.

"What is it with Sparrow that makes you want to stay on his crew?" Dregg inquired, running after Will.

"It's not Sparrow," Will reasoned, assailing Dregg once more, "it's something else."  
"Ah…that lass, Swann, am I right?"

"Yes, that lass. The lass you destroyed the wedding of," Will said, hitting him fiercely. A smile was on Dregg's face now. Elizabeth was just about five feet away from him. Before Will could attack him, he pointed his pistol in Elizabeth's direction.

"One more step, boy, and I'll shoot," he said, smiling madly.

Will growled at him, "Let her go, Dregg."

"And if I say no?"

Will stood frozen in his spot. There was really nothing he could do.

"Feel pain, Will Turner," said Dregg, shooting him instead. Once, twice, thrice, four times. Elizabeth screamed, and Will didn't move. His face looked shocked and pained. He had never been shot before, and this was certainly a first. Although he was cursed, he could still feel the pain of being shot four times in the chest.

"Break the curse, Turner," said Dregg, "or I shoot once more."

Before Will could do anything more. Elizabeth stood in the gun's way, her face filled with anger, and it was directed at Dregg.

"Out of the way, lass, or I shoot," he said, the pistol pointed at he chest.

"So kill me. I'd rather die than see you hurt Will again," she said,

"Alright, then. Die for the whelp," he said, cocking his gun.

"That will be enough, Captain Dregg," said Therese, out of seemingly nowhere. Dregg's eyes looked at Therese and he laughed.  
"What makes you think you can stop me?" He asked, "Your wendigo army has left you. You have now power now."

"We do have this though," Bea said behind Dregg, splashing something in his eyes. Dregg yelled in pain. His eyes were burning. How could they burn? He was supposed to be immortal! Before he could react, Bea drove a sword through his chest. He was dying…he was actually dying…How could this be?

"Begun by blood, by blood undone," said Bea, removing the swords from Dregg's gut. The blade was practically red as it was stained in blood.

"Whose blood is that?" Will asked, as Elizabeth understood.

"The mutineer's blood began it, and it is his blood that will end it," she said. Therese nodded at her cousin.

"I'm sorry I've been…difficult about this. Will truly deserves you, and you deserve only him. Cousins?" Therese asked.

"Best Friends," Elizabeth corrected, giving her a hug. She pulled Bea in, too.

"What am I to do without you girls?" she asked, and they laughed.

In the other side of the cave, Jack was still locked in a battle with Barbossa. He never seemed to get tired, although their fighting was now miles beyond pointless.

"Barbossa," said a voice behind the mutineer's son. Barbossa turned and saw who it was.

"Jack can't die unless, we do, right?" she asked him, pointing her sword at the pirate, asking for a challenge.

"What are you doing, lass!" Jack asked Carla, as if she were crazy.

"Trust me on this, Jack. Have Will break the curse at the opportune moment. I can handle Barbossa," she said with a big smile on her face. Barbossa smiled also.

"Think you can fight me, missy?" he asked her with mocking eyes.

"Of course. By the time I count to five, you'll be dead anyway."

"Oh really? We'll see 'bout that."

A swordfight then started with each pirate confident at their moves. Barbossa was babying Carla, who was doing her best not to get hurt. By the time Carla had counted up to four, her strength was wavering, and Barbossa hit her easily on the shoulder. Carla laughed madly.

"Five. Goodbye, Barbossa," she said. Barbossa laughed, and suddenly gasped. Pain was coursing through his entire body. Looking down, he saw that someone had tossed a sword right through his chest. This was not supposed to happen. How was it that he was dying?

"Begun by blood," said Kristine, removing the bloody sword from his chest, "by blood undone." Barbossa said no more as he lay on the ground, and breathed his last. Kristine helped Carla back to the others, who were waiting for her.

"He's gone?" Bea asked, and the two nodded. Jack saw them and immediately pulled Carla away.

"You're hurt, lass," he told her, reaching out to touch the wound.

"I know that, Jack," Carla said, swatting his hand away, "did you break the curse?"

"At the opportune moment, of course," he replied with a smile. Carla smiled a little too. Suddenly, Jack leaned over and kissed her once more.

"Jack, you have to say it," Carla said, pushing him away, "I have to hear it."

A mumble from Jack. Carla pretended she didn't hear it.

"I…love you," Jack said, almost as soft as a child's voice. Carla laughed and kissed Jack's cheek.

"I love you too, Jack Sparrow."

"That's Captain Jack Sparrow to you, love. Now how 'bout another one of those kisses?"

Bea, Elizabeth, Therese and Kristine giggled amongst themselves. Jack and Carla were really cute. Nobody could imagine Jack with anyone, and seeing him with her was just…too funny.

"Elizabeth," Will called softly. Elizabeth turned around and looked at her fiancée. She followed him to a side of the cave.

"Who's going to keep an eye on those two?" Bea asked.

"I will!" Therese volunteered, looking at them.

As he held her, he had no desire to let Elizabeth go anytime soon. Elizabeth smiled and held him also.

"I'm just glad you're okay," Will mumbled to her, and Elizabeth smiled.

"As am I, Will," she said, placing her hands on his chest. "Now, I want to ask you something, and you must answer me with a yes or a no."  
"As you say, my love. What is it you wish to ask of me?" Will asked eagerly.

"Will you marry me, William?" Elizabeth asked, smiling looking hopeful.

"There's no chance of me saying no, Elizabeth, of course I will," he said, smiling.

"Perfect," Elizabeth replied, unable to contain her beaming.

And then they kissed.


	11. Chapter 11

Epilogue: In Which the Story Ends

"I now pronounce you, husband and wife," Governor Swann announced, "You may now kiss the bride."

The crowd cheered as Elizabeth and quickly kissed, the two of them smiling. From where they were standing, Bea and Therese applauded the couple, all smiled. They had made their home in Port Royal, and now Bea was being a great help in rebuilding the fort and anything that Barbossa and his army of monsters had destroyed. Therese had stayed in Port Royal mainly because of Commodore Norrington, who had asked her to marry him almost two weeks after she realized that he was in love with her.

Kristine, who was seated at the front row, was clapping also. The Fearsome Bathala was left without a Captain, and with Jack's permission, Kristine now commanded one of the greatest powers in the waters, save for the Black Pearl, of course.

Just beside Kristine were Carla and Jack, both of whom were happily applauding the newlyweds. Jack had invited Carla to stay on the Pearl with him, and she couldn't decline a request Captain Sparrow. Who could?

"How's about you and I tie the knot, princess?" Jack whispered to Carla as Will and Elizabeth walked down the aisle together. Carla laughed.

"I would love to, Jack, but how about we wait until the next adventure?" She replied, giggling a little.

"We can do that. But I'm not waiting long, savvy?" Jack asked her, going inside. Carla met up with Kristine, Bea and Therese.

"Can we do it now?" Carla asked Therese, who rolled her eyes as Bea's and Kristine's lit up. The four girls walked down the aisle together, singing out to nobody in particular a song Elizabeth had taught them on the way back to Port Royal.

"**We're devils and black sheep, really bad eggs,  
Drink up, me hearties, yo ho!"**


End file.
